Draco Malfoy's Sister?
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Bagaimana jika Draco yang sudah berumur enam belas tahun tiba-tiba mempunyai adik? Fic ringan untuk kado My Honey Bunny Sweety Draco Malfoy haha. Happy Birthday, Draco / Draco Malfoy/ T / Oneshoot / RnR?


Disclaimer : Queen Joanne Cathleen Rowling ©HarryPotter

Warning : OOC (Banget), minim konflik karena ini hanya fic ringan hehe

Genre : Family and Friendship

I love youuuuuuuuu reader :3 but I love my Draco Malfoy more haha *dilemparsendal*

Happy Reading

#

Draco menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil mengacak-acak mahkota pirang kebanggaannya. Merasa terganggu Dracopun membuka matanya perlahan dan menutupnya kembali setelah menyadari bahwa sinar surya begitu menyilaukan pandangannya. Setelah adaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar ia membuka matanya dan mengernyit tak suka. Belaian tangan itu masih belum pergi dari rambutnya. Ia berjengkit menghindar. Tak pernah ada yang berani mengusik tidurnya selama ini. Tidak ada baik ketika ia di asrama Slytherinnya atau ketika ia di singgasana Malfoy Manornya. Bahkan sang ibu ataupun sang ayah takkan ada yang berani mengganggunya.

''Ah, sial,'' umpatnya pada siapapun yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dan membangunkannya sepagi ini. Hell!

''Kakak Dlaco, bangun,'' sebuah suara kecil yang sebenarnya sangat lucu terdengar seperti petir di siang yang indah bagi Draco. Ia memandang gadis kecil yang duduk dengan posisi kakinya bersila dan tangan berada di depan kaki mungil itu. Gadis kecil dengan surai yang sama dengannya namun netranya berwarna biru langit, warna mata ibunya. Gadis itu tak lagi mengusap rambut Draco -karena Draco sudah berdiri- tapi ia memandang Draco dengan sangat menggemaskan.

''Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?'' tanya Draco masih tak percaya ada makhluk lain di kamarnya tanpa ia perintah.

''Kakak Dlaco, bangun. Mom dan dad menunggu di bawah,'' kata gadis mungil itu tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Draco. Draco yang merasa kesal mendekati gadis itu. Ada perasaan tak terdefinisi mengalir di hatinya. Ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Bocah kecil menggemaskan itu terkikik lucu. Menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan rapi. Baju tidur mewah berwarna hijau emerald khas keluarga Malfoy ia kenakan.

''Ayo, kakak. Kita tulun. Lu, antal ke bawah,'' ajak bocah yang menyebutkan nama , Lu, menarik tangan Draco. Bocah itu berusaha turun dengan susah payah dari ranjang Draco. Karena tinginya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tepian ranjang Draco. Entah bagaimana cara ia naik tadi.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi ketidakmengertian Draco. Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan. Seorang wanita yang telah berumur namun tetap cantik dengan rambut hitam yang disanggul rapi memasuki kamar Draco. Gadis kecil yang akhirnya berhasil turun dari dari ranjang Draco memekik senang.

''Mom,'' teriak gadis itu manja dan tertatih berjalan menuju wanita tadi.

''Come on, Lucinda dear. Kenapa lama sekali kau?'' kata wanita tadi menjemput sang gadis dan memeluknya lalu menggendongnya dengan sayang.

''Kakak Dlaco, susah bangun. Tapi Lu berlhasil membangunkannya,'' adu gadis mungil itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Draco. Dan sang wanita hanya tersenyum gemas mendengarnya.

''Mom? Siapa dia?'' tanya Draco setelah sekian lama ia terdiam mencoba menalar apa yang sedang terjadi.

''Apa yang kau katakan? Dia Lucinda Druella Malfoy, adikmu,'' jelas wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy.

''Adik? Sejak kapan aku memiliki adik?'' tanya Draco tak mengerti.

''Apa-apaan kau, Draco. Dia adikmu. Dan sudah dua tahun kau bersamanya.'' kata Narcissa menatap aneh Draco seolah Draco baru saja pergi ke dunia lain dan tertukar oleh Draco lain dari dimensi lain yang tak mengenal Lucinda.

Draco hanya membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Adik? Seorang adik? Diusia yang telah menginjak enam belas tahun ia mempunyai adik? Apa-apaan ini?

''Draco, Draco,'' suara ibunya mengalun indah di telinga Draco. Lagi-lagi sebuah tangan membelai lembut surai platinanya.

''Draco,'' kali ini suaranya semakin tegas membuat Draco menerjapkan matanya.

''Hei kau tak apa-apa, dear?'' tanya suara itu yang ternyata adalah suara Narcissa Malfoy.

''Mom?'' sapa Draco dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun dari alam mimpinya.

''Siapa Lucinda? Kau mengigaukan namanya saat tidur dan apa yang kau impikan sampai kau pucat begini?'' tanya Narcissa penuh kasih membelai surai anak semata wayangnya.

''Tidak, mom. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi yang aneh,'' jawab Draco tak mau mengatakan mimpinya pada sang ibu. Narcissa hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari ranjang Draco.

''Ayo, dear. Ayahmu sudah menungu di meja makan. Cepat bangun dan bersiaplah,'' ucap Narcissa lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar besar milik Draco.

Draco mengacak rambut platinanya. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia mempunya seorang adik. Sisi egois dirinya sangat besar untuk mampu membagi cinta kedua orang tuanya kepada siapapun. Lagi pula sudah enam belas tahun ia sebagai satu-satunya pewaris klan Malfoy membuat ia sudah terbiasa dengan arogansi individual yang besar. Lebih baik ia tak memikirkan apapun dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan turun ke bawah. Kedua orang tuanya telah menunggunya, dan itu lebih penting daripada memikirkan Lucinda. Adik dalam mimpi buruk Draco Malfoy.

.

Draco turun dari singgasananya dengan setelan jas formal. Ia tetap memakai setelan formal meski di dalam rumah. Orang tuanya selalu mengajari tata busana rapi seperti itu dimanapun berada. Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa tak ada keluarga Malfoy yang memakai baju tak pantas di keadaan apapun. Ia memandang sekeliling Manor dengan mengernyit. Ada yang berbeda dengan suasana rumah bangsawannya ini. Sedikit sentuhan megah yang tak biasa menambah kesan mahalnya manor itu. Draco berjalan dengan langkah santai yang biasa. Santai namun arogan. Sangat khas baginya.

Sesampainya ia menuruni tangga yang berlapis karpet mahal berwarna hijau lumut ia menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan meja makan besar dan banyak sekali makanan tertata rapi di atasnya. Malfoy Manor memang tak pernah kekurangan makanan tapi kali ini jumlah makanan dan variasinya kian banyak. Draco melirik makanan-makanan itu. Hampir sebagian besar adalah makanan kesukaannya. Ia menatap Beef Bourguignon dengan tatapan yang berkata 'Aku akan memangsamu sebentar lagi'. Dan lagi ada Nicoise Salad, salad yang paling Draco sukai. Dengan dessert Croissant maka lengkaplah sudah semua makanan yang tertata itu memanja Draco bahkan sebelum ia menyentuhnya.

Narcissa dan Lucius memandang Draco dengan geli. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Draco -Putra mereka- sangat mengidolakan makanan Prancis. Mereka berjalan beriringan menghampiri Draco.

''Mom, dad, ada perayaan apa hingga semua ini ada di depanku?'' tanya Draco pada kedua orang tuanya yang berada di depannya. Narcissa hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Ia mendekati Draco dan mencium lembut puncak kepala Draco.

''Selamat ulang tahun, dear,'' kata Narcissa menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Oh ya ampun Draco sendiri melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahunnya yang yang keenam belas. Itu tandanya ia sudah dewaa. Itu berarti ia sudah tak terjejaki. Itu tandanya ia sudah bisa berapparate kemanapun ia mau. Dan itu berarti ia bebas melakukan sihir yang ia suka. Draco suka berumur enam belas tahun.

''Thanks, mom,'' jawab Draco tersenyum tulus pada ibunya.

''Selamat ulang tahun, son,'' kata Lucius Malfoy yang sedari tadi diam.

''Thanks, dad,'' kata Draco menghampiri sosok dewasa yang sangat mirip dengannya. Memeluknya sekilas yang dibalas dengan tepukan singkat dibahu Draco.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Selayaknya keluarga bangsawan makan. Tak ada bunyi sedikitpun. Bahkan suara dentingan garpu ataupun sendok yang seharusnya mewarnai acara makan seolah benar-benar tak ada. Semua terminimalisir sempurna. Sudah adat dalam makan keluarga Malfoy tak ada yang berbicara ataupun berbincang. Kehangatan yang muncul tetap terasa walau dalam suasana dingin meja makan.

Draco sudah sampai di dessertnya. Ia memotong anggun Croissant. Kali ini ia memakan Chesse Croissant. Draco selalu suka rasa gurh asin dari keju prancis melumuri lezatnya Croissant. Sedangkan Nicoise Salad sebagai Appetizer dan Beef Bourguignon sebagai makanan utama telah ia lahap tadi. Selesai dengan Chesse Croissant ia mengambil serbet sutra berwarna hijau dan membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya. Pelan dan sangat tertata. Khas bangsawan.

''Sudah selesai, Draco?'' tanya Lucius setelah melihat Draco meletakkan serbetnya. Draco memandang sang ayah dengan aneh. Tak biasanya sang ayah bertanya seperti itu seusai mereka makan bersama.

''Yes, dad,'' jawab Draco singkat. Tatapannya jatuh pada mata sang ayah yang juga memandangnya. Kedua tangan Lucius bertaut di depan tubuhnya. Sikap yang diartikan Draco bahwa akan ada suatu hal penting yang akan dibicarakan.

''Ada yang ingin Dad dan Mom bicarakan padamu,'' kata Lucius pelan. Narcissa yang sedari tadi diam menghela napas berat.

''Sebaiknya kita ke ruang keluarga dan berbicara di sana,'' usul Narcissa. Lucius dan Draco mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Mereka bertiga bangkit dengan derit kursi ringan sebagai musik pengiring kepergian mereka.

.

''Draco, mom punya hadiah untukmu,'' kata Narcissa kelewat bahagia setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Draco berada di depan Lucius dan Narcissa yang duduk bersampingan.

''Cissy, tenangkan dirimu. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau jangan terlalu histeris,'' kata Lucius datar namun tegas. Jika saja Narcissa tak tahu bahwa Lucius sangat mencintainya ia pasti menyangka Lucius sedang marah padanya.

''Ada apa mom? Dad?'' tanya Draco tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya.

''Draco, kau sudah besar. Kau tentu akan terkejut dengan hal ini. Namun kami tahu kau akan mengerti,'' kata Lucius menatap netra kelabu Draco. Draco semakin tak mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini. Sikap ayahnya sangat aneh. Selama enam belas tahun ia mengenal sang ayah baru kali ini ia merasa ayahnya bicara berbelit-belit.

''Ada apa sebenarnya, dad?'' tanya Draco tak sabar.

''Kau akan punya adik, Draco. Mom tengah mengandung dua bulan,'' kata Narcissa senang. Mata Draco melebar menandakan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ibunya katanya. Lucius berdeham pelan memijat keningnya.

''Cissy,'' sebutnya melihat istrinya yang tersenyum senang. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah putra pertama keluarganya itu.

''Ini bukan untuk mengerjaiku, kan? Aku tahu ini ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tak suka dengan hal seperti ini,'' jawab Draco setelah ia mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia melihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Jelas bukan sifat keluarganya untuk bercanda. Raut muka tegas dan serius diperlihatkan oleh Lucius dan wajah senang jelas terpancar dari Narcissa. Tidak mungkin! Draco Malfoy akan memiliki adik? Diusianya yang sekarang? Draco berharap ia kembali bermimpi.

.

Bermimpi memanglah keinginan Draco. Namun itu hanyalah hayalan. Karena kenyataannya ini sudah tiga bulan setelah kabar mengejutkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Selama tiga bulan terakhir ia melihat perut ibunya makin membesar. Dan yang paling buruk adalah ketika Lucius dan Narcissa mengantar Draco di King Cross perut Narcissa sudah sangat terlihat. Tentu saja itu membuat Draco malu. Malu? Tentu saja malu. Siapa yang tak malu jika selama ini Draco adalah satu-satunya keturunan Malfoy yang dikenal dunia. Penerus tunggal kekayaan Malfoy Clan. Dan sekarang sosok baru dalam rahim sang ibu merusak semua pencitraan itu. God!

Draco duduk sendiri di depan perapian asramanya. Suasana hangat menyeruak di ruang bawah tanah yang dingin itu. Semakin hangat ketika gemeretak suara kayu yang terbakar oleh sang bara. Draco menghembuskan napasnya berat. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia membayangkan mempunyai saudara sedarah. Baginya cukup Draco saja yang Malfoy. Tak layak orang lain menyandang nama besar keluarganya. Sekali lagi dengusan keluar dari dirinya. Emosinya sering tak stabil ketika memikirkan hal itu.

''Kau berantakan, mate,'' kata sebuah suara menginterupsi kesendirian sang Pangeran Slytherin.

''Diam kau, Blaise,'' jawab Draco tajam saat mengetahui sumber suara yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Draco mendengar Blaise terkikik di sampingnya.

''Bagaimana kabar tuan muda Malfoy kita? Penerus tunggal keluarga Malfoy, eh? Oh tidak. Beberapa bulan lagi akan ada little Malfoy yang lain,'' goda Blaise. Dan ia meringis ketika menerima tatapan membunuh dari Draco.

''Kau mau mati dengan cara apa, Zabini? Katakan padaku sekarang,'' bentak Draco memandang marah Blaise. Blaise yang merasa berada dalam jarak dekat pembunuhan meloncatkan diri ke belakang kursi.

''Hei... Hei... Ada apa ini? Draco kau kelihatan seperti udang rebus,'' kata Theodore Nott melerai kedua orang sahabat ini.

''Huh, terserah kalian,'' kata Draco lalu keluar dari asrama. Dia mendengus kesal mendengar Theo dan Blaise tertawa. Jika saja mereka bukan sahabat Draco maka Draco pastikan itu adalah tawa terakhir yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

Draco berjalan dalam marah. Hentakan kakinya seolah menyalahkan lantai di bawah pijakannya. Tujuannya hanya satu tempat. Tempat tenang yang berada di pinggir Hogwarts. Danau Hitam.

Ia duduk menyandarkan dirinya di sebuah pohon besar yang menghadap Danau. Lagi-lagi desahan napasnya keluar menandakan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat di dalam batinnya. Draco belum siap atau bahkan tidak siap sama sekali untuk mempunyai adik. Setiap kata itu keluar rasa perih lagi-lagi mengiris hatinya. Apa sebenarnya rencana kedua orang tuanya? Arrggh.

''Drake,'' sapa seorang wanita lalu duduk di samping Draco.

''Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu, Pans,'' jawab Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sudah hapal siapa yang memanggilnya.

''Besar kepala sekali kau. Aku tak mau mengganggumu. Ini tempat umum Tuan Muda. Siapa saja boleh di sini,'' dengus Pansy Parkinson meninju pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Draco hanya memandang Pansy sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke Danau Hitam.

Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Hanya gemericik saun yang tertiup angin yang menjadi musik pengisi waktu. Tanpa Draco duga Pansy menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

''Aku merindukanmu, Drake,'' kata Pansy pelan. Draco terkekeh mendengarnya.

''Kita seperti berpacaran saja. Apa katamu? Kau merindukanku? Aku selalu di sini, Pans,'' kata Draco tak mengerti. Ia merasakan kepala Pansy terangkat dari bahunya. Ia melirik Pansy sekilas dan ia nyaris terbahak. Pansy memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal dengan jawaban Draco.

''Kembalilah dengan posisi tadi kalau kau hanya bisa menggantinya dengan bibir jelekmu itu,'' kata Draco meraih kepala Pansy dan meletakkannya ke posisi awal tadi. Pansy mendengus sebal tapi juga makin menyamankan diri dalam bahu sahabatnya itu.

''Aku merindukan Draco yang dulu. Kau berubah jadi pendiam dan depresi sejak...,'' jawab Pansy menggantung. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa harus mengatakan hal itu pada Draco. Karena ia tahu Draco akan berubah menjadi sensitif jika menyangkut soal kehamilan Narcissa.

''Apakah sangat terlihat kalau aku tak menyukai kabar yang seharusnya bahagia itu, Pans?'' tanya Draco memainkan batu dan melemparkannya ke tengah Danau.

''Iya. Dan itu menyebalkan. Aku terbiasa melihatmu menyebalkan tapi kau yang diam saja terlihat lebih menyebalkan,'' dengus Pansy meluapkan masalahnya. Draco tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

''Lalu kau mau aku menjadi seperti apa, Pans?'' tanya Draco melipat rambut panjang Pansy kebelakang telinga Pansy. Pansy bangkit dari posisinya tadi, menatap kilau kelabu sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

''Aku mau kau menjadi menyebalkan seperti dulu. Mencari masalah dengan Potter, mengejek si miskin Weasley atau memaki si Darah Lumpur Granger. Aku merindukanmu, Drake,'' kata Pansy pada Draco. Draco tak bisa menahan tawanya. Pansy senang mendengar tawa Draco yang hanya diperdengarkan Draco untuk Pans, Blaise dan Theo. Tawa mahal yang tersembunyi dibalik seringainya.

''Kau tau Pans, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri,'' kata Draco mengacak rambut coklat Pansy.

''Kalau kau bisa menyayangiku seperti adik sendiri, apa kau tak bisa menyayangi adik kandungmu nanti yang masih dikandungan Aunt Cissy?'' tanya Pansy seketika menghentikan tawa Draco. Draco kembali terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

''Kau tak tahu Pans, aku sudah enam belas tahun dan aku baru akan memiliki adik. Entahlah,'' jawab Draco lemah.

''Kau tahu Drake, aku sangat ingin mempunyai adik. Seorang adik yang akan aku sayangi dan yanag akan menyayangiku. Yang akan aku berikan semua kasih sayang. Kenapa kau tak bisa berpikir seperti itu?'' kata Pansy membuat Draco menatapnya.

''Jarak kami terlalu jauh, Pans. Lagipula aku tak pernah membayangkan apapun selain tak menyukai kehadiran baru dalam keluargaku,'' jelas Draco.

''Bukankah bagus, Drake? Seorang keluarga baru yang akan kau berikan hadiah Natal. Kau akan punya seseorang yang akan kau berikan apapun yang kau mau. Lagipula aku tahu aunt Cissy pasti kesepian di rumah saat kau bersekolah dan Uncle Lucius bekerja di Kementrian. Jangan egois tuan muda,'' terang Pansy. Fakta bahwa keegoisannya bukan hanya berdampak pada dirinya namun juga pada ibu yang sangat ia sayangi seolah menamparnya. Ia meraih tangan Pansy dan memeluk Pansy erat. Pansy tersenyum dan membelai Draco lembut.

''Semoga kau benar tentang kehadirannya, Pans. Jika tidak maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab.'' ancam Draco. Dan Draco tersenyum di balik pungung sahabatnya.

.

Draco tak sabar menunggu Natal. Karena pada bulan yang sama adiknya akan terlahir di dunia. Namun natal masih dua bulan lagi. Saat ini usia kandungan ibunya sudah tujuh bulan. Perut sang ibu sudah membesar saat terakhir ibunya mengirimkan foto padanya. Ia memandang foto itu. Ibunya terlihat tersenyum bahagia sambil memegang perutnya.

''Kau akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan mum, dan dan juga aku dua bulan lagi,'' kata Draco ikut tersenyum memandang foto itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras menginterupsi telepati antara dia dan sang calon adik.

''Draco, kepala sekolah memanggilmu. Katanya terjadi sesuatu pada aunt Cissy,'' kata Blaise tersengal napasnya. Draco berdiri seketika dan berlari menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolahnya.

.

Tak ada yang bersuara di depan salah satu koridor di St. Mungo. Draco, Lucius, Pansy, Blaise dan Theo hanya terdiam. Lucius berdiri di samping pintu putih dengan sikap tenangnya -namun terlihat pucat-. Draco mengenggam tangan Pansy mencari kekuatan dari sahabatnya. Sedangkan Theo dan Blaise duduk disamping Draco dan Pansy. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Berkali-kali Draco menatap sebal pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ingin rasanya ia membombarda pintu itu agar ia bisa melihat ibunya. Suara derit pintu yang terbuka membuat kelima orang yang menunggu di depan ruangan berdiri.

''Kalian silahkan masuk,'' kata sang Healer mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Lucius masuk terlebih dahulu lalu disusul oleh Draco dan yang lain.

Pertama memasuki ruangan itu Draco terkesiap melihat makhluk mungil di dekapan ibunya. Lucius mencium kening Narcissa dan memandang lembut malaikat kecil itu. Draco menatap tak percaya pada bayi kecil di dekapan ibunya. Terlintas gadis cilik berumur dua tahun yang menemuinya di mimpinya malam itu. Dengan rambut pirang platina yang lumayan tebal untuk bayi yang baru lahir, kulit putih pucat yang senada dengan warna kulitnya dan mata biru indah yang menghiasi mata.

''Dia cantik sekali, aunt Cissy,'' kata Pansy tak mampu menahan air mata haru dari matanya. ''Pansy benar, sayang. Dia sangat cantik,'' kata Lucius mengalihkan sang bayi dari dekapan Narcissa ke dekapannya.

''Dia bayi yang kuat, Mr. Malfoy. Biasanya bayi yang keluar sebelum sembilan bulan akan lemah. Tapi ia seperti bayi yang terlahir pada waktunya. Kandungan Mrs. Malfoy yang lemah membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan dua bulan untuk melahirkan bayi ini,'' jelas sang Healer.

''Benarkah kau sekuat itu, sayang?'' tanya Lucius memegang sayang jemari malaikat kecil itu.

''Draco, dear, lihatlah adikmu,'' kata Narcissa lemah.

Draco menghampiri ibunya terlebih dahulu dan mencium kening sang ibu. Sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Lalu ia melihat bayi yang serupa dengan bocah kecil dalam mimpinya.

''Hai, Lucinda,'' kata Draco pelan.

''Lucinda?'' tanya sang ayah.

''Yes, dad. Bolehkah kita menamainya Lucinda? Lucinda Druella Malfoy,'' kata Draco lagi dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari binar langit netra yang adik yang membuatnya tenang.

''Nama yang indah, Draco,'' kata Narcissa tersenyum.

''Selamat datang di dunia Little Malfoy. Selamat datang di kehidupan kami, Lucinda Druella Malfoy,'' kata Draco memegang pipi ranum milik adiknya. Dan saat itulah ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Pansy pasti benar adanya.

.

Fin

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY XD MY HONEY BUNNY SWEETY :* :*

AdeLWizz berharap gada typo atau minim typolah hehe ._. Soalnya AdeLWizz males cek lagi hahaha *dibuang* minta maaf atas semua kekurangan yang disengaja ataupun engga. Lope lope diudara buat kalian dech X)

Semoga Oneshoot fanfict untuk kado buat my Draco ini berkenan di hati para reader X) Review? XD hehe


End file.
